Street boy
by grimreapergirl
Summary: Reupload Way better  Orihime's not the sweet girl we know. She's tough, mean and knows Karate. What happenes when she meets ichigo? What is her deep, dark, hidden past? Are her memories locked away forever? Or will Ichigo be the key? Ichihimeness. R&R
1. The boy in the rain

_Hey everyone! As you may have noticed I have re-uploaded this same story, but I have made A LOT of changes and fixed Ichigo's character to match his old regular personality. I really appreciate all the nice comments, reviews, favs, etc. I really am sorry for all the waiting and for not continuing my other stories! I have been very busy with school and homework, stress and I was just Lazy! TT_TT I have FINALLY thought of some new stories to interest you and some new smexy ideas! XD I hope that this will spring up some fun ideas and I hope that this will make you laugh. I have had this idea for a LONG time and now I know what to do with it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for all the support! P.S. Some character's like Siren are my OC so please respect and enjoy!_

**Street Boy Chapter 1**

**Orihime's POV**

The cold rain trickled down my pale, cool skin, making me feel frozen from the inside, every drop weighing me down, filling my heart with despair. The wet streets are dark and gloomy and the dark. My hands and feet are numb by the cold rain and my body ached from walking. My long, auburn, tangled hair covered my face. I kept walking without thinking of my destination, cars passing by me and the bright street lights guide my way in the rain. My white short sleeve t-shirt stuck to my thin body and my long, purple skirt flowing with my every step. I stop at the nearest ally and lifted my head to look up at the pouring rain.

"I know you're there. You can stop following me. Hmm… really… you've been getting sloppy… Siren." I shifted my eyes up towards the dark corner of the building behind me.

"Hmm… I'm that obvious? I thought I was hiding pretty well." Siren giggled.

A tall, well built teen walked from the shadows and stood a few feet away from me. His short, silver hair dangled in front of his wet face. His pale skin and long, lean features were dominating. His baby blue eyes stared deep into mine and his long grin threatening me. He wore black leather pants, red and black striped dress shirt and three golden rings on his right hand thumb that shimmered in the rain.

"How long has it been? Ten years? I missed you- Inoue" He teased.

"You really piss me off Siren. Do you really think that I would fall for that? I know you haven't come all this way for small talk. What do you want Siren?" I snarled.

"Come on Orihime, we haven't see each other for ten years and all you can say is what do you want? What if I told you I really did come here for small talk? I wanted to see you—Inoue," he paused and stared directly into my eyes and continued, "Come back Orihime, I really missed you, go out with me." Siren insisted.

"You're kidding right? Do you really think that I'm that stupid? After all these years, why now? After how much you ruined my life, you want me back? Don't pull that shit on me Siren." I snapped. Siren said nothing for a moment then started.

"I miss you; please just give me another chance. Don't you remember the fun times we had?" Siren begged.

"SHUT-UP! Don't toy with me! You had your chance. You brought me into your gang, you dragged me into hell, you forced the street life onto me after I ran away, and you expect me to come back after all that?" I ranted.

"I'm not going to ask you again Orihime. Come back with me. This is your last chance." He threatened.

"Are you threatening me? My answer is no. Piss off. I'm not the same helpless, little girl I was ten years ago. Leave before I _**make**_ you Siren." I threatened back. He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets and his expression changed from gentle to infuriated.

"Even after I asked nicely, now you really pissed me off." Siren's eyes were dangerous and he snapped his fingers.

"I really didn't want it to turn out this way, but you leave me no choice. I never come unprepared, but you know that, don't you?" He grinned. _SHIT! _I thought. Six men slowly crept out from different corners and surrounded me. Two of them held knives, one a baseball bat, and a long chain, and the other two were empty handed. _Shit! I'm unarmed. _

"Playing dirty as usual huh Siren?" I scoffed.

"I'm not the same as I was either Inoue." Siren warned. _He's serious. Crap! I really am screwed. _

"Well looks like I'll have to get serious too." I separated my feet and raised my hands into a defensive position ready to fight.

"What did you think I've been doing for the past ten years? I wasn't just playing the innocent school girl." I smirked.

The rain began to pour harder and felt like small needles against my skin. One of the men came at me with a bat, he swung and I swiftly dodged and tucked my arm and grabbed his shirt, and I threw him over my back with full force onto the hard cement. Another came at me with a knife. He tried to make a hit at me but I dodged him with is every attack. I grabbed his right arm when I saw an opening, turned and dragged him down into a kneeling position onto the ground and pulled his arm behind his back. He screamed in agony and pain as I pulled father, I pulled so far, it snapped.

I felt someone sneak behind me and I swung around and gave a good punch. I missed and he managed to graze my face with his pocket knife. I flinched at the dull pain and could feel the hot blood trickle down my face. He came at me with full force ready to stab me. I raised my foot and axe kicked him hard against his face. He fell hard and the other two came at once towards me. I elbowed one in the stomach before he could grab me. The other grabbed me from behind and held me tight to restrain the use of my hands. I strike him with the back of my head against him and I back kicked him hard. I used full force to punch him with my elbow. I then grabbed him and punched him straight in the face a few times. Then I crouched down ready to kick him. I thrust my foot high and turned 360 then kicked his head causing his whole body to twirl 360 before hitting the ground. I huffed and panted while seeing all six men unconscious lying on the street. I recalled my steps and felt proud. My movements were smooth and quick. All was left was Siren who looked amused. He clapped his hands and bowed.

"WOW! You really have improved! I really like the new you." He teased. I gained my breath and stood up.

"Did you really think you could get me with amateur rookies and poor moves like that? That was pathetic Siren." I boasted.

"Hmm… like you said, they're rookies."

He sped towards me and I stood ready to fight, my arms raised into fists, ready to defend myself. He came at me quick with a punch; I reacted slowly and only did an upper block. I quickly threw a under hand punch but he dodged it. He was so quick he caught me off guard and tripped me. I fell and I raised my foot to kick him. He deflected my attack and was ready to punch me but I used my leg and tripped him. I was in a crouched position and did a kip up flip to get onto my feet. He used his arms to propel him up to his feet and was ready to attack me. I did some back walk over's to avoid his attack. I skidded and used my hands to stop myself. My hands got scrapped from the ground and started to bleed. I huffed and panted. _He's fast. Damn he's good. I better hurry up and finish this before I can't stop him._ My heart felt like it was going to burst and I was short of breath.

"What's wrong Inoue? You're not getting tired are you? We've hardly started. Even after all that training this is all you can do? You're weak." He taunted. _Crap!_ _My-m-my heart._ I grabbed my shirt in pain._ I have to hurry He's too strong for me right now_.

"Don't you dare underestimate me. I'M STRONGER THAT YOU THINK!" I screamed in anger and jumped towards him. I tried to kick him but he dodged and grabbed me from behind. He held my hands tight and tangled my legs with his to restrain me. _Shit! I'm stuck._ _He-he got me. _I whimpered from pain and stopped struggling.

"That's a good girl." He cooed.

"N-NO!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I got you. I warned you did I? I'm always stronger. I told you before; I always get what I want." He whispered in my ear.

"STOP!" I screamed.

He pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it against my neck. I winced at the pain and felt hot tears sneak up on me. _Crap! I don't –want –to- feel this way! NOT AGAIN!_

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed while wiggling to get free.

"Move and I'll cut your pretty little throat." He threatened.

I stopped and felt my heart ache. My pulse stopped for a moment and a terrible pain shot up through my whole body. My eye sight blurred and I felt light headed. _I can't take much more of this!_

"See ya Inoue!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt cold and felt like everything would end in a moment, but just then I felt something zoom by me.

"Hey now, you should never hurt a lady." I heard an unfamiliar low, voice say. I opened my eyes to see a handsome guy hold Siren's hand holding the knife and blocking me from him. He had the brightest color hair I had ever seen, a bright orange that stood out.

"What-the-who the hell are you?" Shouted Siren.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Remember it well because I'm the one who's going to kick your ass—Siren." He assured.

"Cocky bastard. How the hell do you know my name?" Siren barked.

"Oh I know you very well. You're that leader of the Higarashi clan aren't you?

"Yeah."

"Well I'm the new leader around here. I hope you've heard of the Katsuragi clan?" He hinted.

"WH-what! Katsuragi clan? NO way a little shit like you could be their leader." Siren doubted.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. That's the third time today." He sighed. I stared in confusion as to how he got in on time to stop the knife at such a close range. _Who is this guy?_ I thought to myself.

"I don't give a shit who you are! I'll beat your tiny ass out of here!" Siren hollered.

"Jeez, and here I thought that I wouldn't have to kick _**your**_ ass. What a pain." He joked.

His facial expression changed from calm to extremely dangerous. His eyes become unreadable and looked dangerous, like he was a whole different other person. His movements became smooth and his face into a dangerous scowl. I watched in awe at their swift, fast movements. They were so quick I could barely see them. Siren tired to punch him, but he blocked it. I saw this mysterious guy do a quick blade kick and caused Siren to fumble. He managed to get Siren off guard. He swiftly jumped onto his hands and did a Capoeira kick and hit Siren in his stomach. They fought and I could do nothing but watch. Before I could do anything he did a jump spinning kick to finish off the fight. Before I knew it, Siren was on the ground out cold. _WHAT! HOW?_

"What the?" I gasped. _He wasted Siren so fast._

"Who are you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied somewhat coldly.

"Why did you help me?" I asked sternly.

"You looked like you needed the help."

"Thanks but I would have been fine on my own." I droned. "Look I appreciate you helping me but I would have handled it myself." I spelled out. I walked with my head bowed down to the ground and felt my pain and self loathing all rise up to the surface.

"Why you—ungrateful little—" His temper raised and he came towards me. I thought he was going to attack but he just controlled his temper and looked at me sternly. "Y-you're welcome." He gritted through his teeth.

I stared closer at him and noticed his handsome face and body features. His hair was untidy and spiky, sticking up and was the brightest color I have ever seen. His eyes were a golden, brown color and he had a big jaw that framed his handsome face. His body was well built and he stood tall and sturdy with broad shoulders. I blushed and noticed his muscles under his white two pack cotton t-shirt and torn jeans. The rain settled down to a light drizzle and I felt colder and my energy drained. My body felt weak and my legs wobbly. My body swayed and I felt I was going to faint. Gravity pulled me down and I felt my body fall. Before I hit the ground Ichigo caught me and supported my weight.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Fine." I whisper.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at me with somewhat concerned eyes.

"If you're sure." He paused and turned his back towards me.

"See ya around. Shorty." He half smiled.

I turned around to fight my grounds and protest that I wasn't that short, but he was already gone. _Who was that guy? Sure he's good looking and strong, but something about him pisses me off. It's like I know him from somewhere._ I paused to think if I have ever seen him around my school or in the past. Nothing seemed to come to mind and I ignored the tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart seemed to calm down and the rain cleared away reveling a bright purple sunset._ Now that Siren knows where I am, things are going to get complicated. So much for my peaceful life. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 End **

_Sorry if you added my story to your favs and it just disappeared. I re-read this story and thought long and hard about how sucky and corny it sounded. A couple of people didn't really like the joking new Ichigo so I tried to bring back Ichigo's older more sexy personality back into this story. (Seeing how it wasn't popular.) T_T Anyways I really hope that his is way better than it was before and I tried to mellow Orihime a bit, I took out a lot of crap that sounded stupid and it changed the story line completely. If you noticed I also changed the distance between Orihime and Siren from 7 to 10 years because of how my ideas and Orihime's secret past was ruined by the way I had previously written it. I think this is WAY better than it was before and adding some more modern wording. Thanks again and I hope that this is to your liking! R&R Comment and please send me a message if you have any questions on the new story line, are confused or have any possible ideas. Thanks again ^.^ _


	2. Fight or flight

_I hope everybody is having a great holiday! I know I am XD Thanks for all the waiting. I finally managed to publish the second chapter. Hopefully more people will like this story as much I some of you do. Please leave a comment and IF you have any suggestions please send me a message! Thanks!_

**Chapter 2**

**Orihime's POV**

I opened my eyes to feel the sun's warm rays on my face and heard birds chirping in the morning's embrace. I slowly turned to check the time on my digital clock on the nightstand. The time showed 9:45 am. I steadily got up from underneath the soft, warm covers and wobbled my way to the bathroom. My hair stood up in funny areas due to my bed head and my eyes were still half closed. I lazily took off my clothes and dumped them onto the bathroom floor and took a hot ten minute shower to wake myself up. After I got out and changed into a simple short sleeve shirt and a black, ankle length, wavy skirt and put my hair up into a pony tail and brushed my teeth. I went to the kitchen and made a simple breakfast of eggs and toast and checked the time before getting ready to leave to go shopping.

_I hope the store is still selling crab. I woke up a bit late today and so many people go shopping for specials on Sundays._ I was about to leave when I paused in front of my apartment door. _I—almost forgot. _I walked back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed an orange little bottle and a class of water. I stood near the sink staring at the bottle clenched into my palm. I opened the bottle. Took one pill from the pack and froze. After a minute I tossed the pill into my mouth and drank some water. I walked back to the front door and threw my purse strap over my shoulder, put one some grey flats and locked the door after leaving the apartment. I took the elevator down to the first floor and stepped outside into the spring air.

As I walked further into town the crowds grew and became busier. I stepped into the nearest store squeezing my way through people to get some vegetables, meat and other goods_. I should have come earlier. Jeez it's crowded._ After struggling for a few minutes, I finally reached the vegetables and hastily grabbed some cabbages, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes and some potatoes for some stew or soup I planned to make. I wrestled my way to the meat section and skimmed through the selection and prices. _Expensive as usual. It's not like I can eat most of this stuff anyway._

I bought the remainder of the things I needed and rushed out of the store. _It's already 12:10? I better hurry home and start making lunch, do my homework and the laundry for school tomorrow. _As I walked back from the market and stores, I saw a huge crowd ahead in the next street, people were gathering and I heard what seemed like a fight.

I wiggled my way through the crowd to see what was going on and froze the moment I saw what was going on. There in the middle of the large crowd was Ichigo, the man I saw the other day, and another man I hadn't recognized. The man fighting Ichigo looked like he was beaten to a bloody pulp. He was bleeding near his head, his right arm, looked almost distorted and was probably broken, his shirt was half ripped and he had huge gashes and bruises all over his chests. Ichigo had a few mild cuts and injuries and looked completely different from the other day. His mild expression had changed into fury and his eyes were murderous. He seemed darker and colder then he did, yet there seemed to be something off about him.

"ENOUGH! You're just a piece of shit." The man bellowed.

"If I'm a piece of shit, then why did you even both starting this fight?" Ichigo gritted through his teeth. The man backed away from Ichigo's threatening voice.

"It's your fucked up hair and eyes! I fucking hate them! And your stupid pompous attitude! You think you're the shit don't you?" The man screamed with fury.

He charged towards Ichigo ready to punch him and Ichigo didn't even dodge and took full force of the impact. Ichigo grunted and coughed while skidding back from the force. For a moment everyone froze and Ichigo was quite, then he raised his head. His eyes were filled with despair and anger.

"You hate me just because of my hair? You're seriously fucked up." Ichigo swiftly grabbed the man's hand, swung him over and threw a heavy punch that knocked him out.

The crowd gasped and started to bustle with talk. Ichigo stood over the man's cold body with his head hung low and his hands still clenched in tight fists. Ichigo smiled with delight from the damage he caused and a few people from the crowd backed away. People began whispering and more people drew back from him in fear. Ichigo suddenly yelled in a deadly voice.

"WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME?"He bellowed. The crowd began to scatter while some people still stayed watching him, as if he was a wild animal on exhibit.

I stared at his beaten body and noticed a pained expression on his face and deep sadness is his eyes. Without thinking I stepped from the fearful crowd and grabbed the back of his shirt. He jolted slightly before turning around to see who it was. He froze in shock from seeing me and his facial expression softened a bit.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled.

"S-shopping. Is this what you do on your weekends? Looking for fights and beating people half to death?" I boldly asked.

A few people in the crowd began talking and asking what relation I had with the wild beast. I blushed at my sudden actions and let go of his shirt. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the crowd.

"Let's go before the police show up." He droned.

He pulled me behind him as we walked and I stared at his broad back_. It almost seems as if he's in so much pain_. After a few minutes of walking he stopped near a park, his back still facing me and his hand still grasping my small wrist. He said nothing and we stood in silence until I spoke quietly.

"You—can l-let my hand go now." His grip on my wrist tightened as I tried to loosen his grasp.

"What—"

"Thank you." He interrupted in a sad tone.

"What?"

"Thank you for before." I stared at him with confusing and he finally turned to face me. His expression changed back to a joking one. "I almost got caught!" He teased.

"Seriously? What's wrong with you? You beat that guy up till he bled and all you have to say was 'I almost got caught?'" I argued. "Do you go around looking for fights or do you just enjoy them so much?" I protested defensively. He stood still for a moment and then spoke softly.

"I don't." I looked at him and saw sorrow and sadness in his brown eyes. I felt like I said something I shouldn't have and felt a tinge of guilt. I instantly turned my head away in shame. He gently let go of my hand and I started walking away from him.

"You—should go to the Hospital and check out those injuries." I recommended coldly.

"Yeah—that's gonna be a problem." He disagreed playfully.

"What? Why?"

"Well—I—don't have any money." He confessed. "Would you mind if I crashed at your place?" He asked innocently.

"WHAT?! I hardly know you. I'm not a charity case." I barked.

"Come on! It'll be only for a few days until I find my own place." He proposed. He leaned in until his face was a few inches from mine and cooed in a sweet tone. "You own me one." He smiled devilishly.

"Since when? If you're talking about helping me the other day, you're wrong. I appreciate what you did, but that doesn't mean that you can walk all over me." I protested.

I glared at him with an angry expression and remembered his pained expression from before and soon gave in_. Why am I letting a guy I hardly know to live with me? _

"Fine. _**Just **_until you find a place." I argued.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He gave me a pained, sad smile and I felt my heart ache for a moment.

We walked quietly side by side and I glanced over at him and saw his eyes were filled with emptiness._ I wonder—if he's like me? _After walking in silence the whole way, we finally reached my apartment complex and took the elevator to the fifth floor. We walked down the empty hallway and stopped in front of room 513. I pulled out my keys from inside and turned to him before opening the door.

"If I let you into my place, will you promise to explain what happened and agree to my terms and rules?" I warned.

"What for? You don't trust me?" He taunted in a flirtatious tone.

"I don't trust anyone."

I opened the door and stepped inside turning on the hallway light. He took off his worn shoes at the door.

"This is the kitchen; the family room is connected with the kitchen." We walked further into the hallway and I continued with the mini tour. "This room to your left is the bathroom and the room to your right is my bedroom. You can sleep on the couch and I'll give you some towels and separate things for you to use." I instructed.

"Thanks, would you mind if I took a shower?" He asked.

"Y-yeah that's fine." I croaked. "What about your wounds? I'll get some disinfectant and some bandages and help you with them after." I offered somewhat cautiously.

"Thanks… I guess?" He grinned.

"I'll set some clean clothes, a towel and some blankets and a pillow out for you." I blurted out in attempt to hide my discomfort.

Ichigo stepped inside the bathroom and I quickly set about my tasks. I went to the closet and snatched a clean towel, some alcohol disinfectant and bandages. Then I went into my bedroom and searched in my closet for the biggest most lose shirt I could find and some old PJ bottoms that were loosened from being washed so many times. _Uhh all my clothes are… so girly. The only thing in here that he could possibly wear is this old short sleeved shirt and my old lion patterned PJ bottoms. _

I set the disinfectant and bandages onto the coffee table in the family room and placed the towel on the handle of the bathroom door and my old clothes underneath the door and waited patiently for Ichigo to finish his shower. As I waited, I tossed my dirty clothes in the washing machine near the closet and folded the rest of my clean clothes. After a few minutes I had finished with the laundry, I started preparing stew with the vegetables that I had bought. After everything was settled and as the stew was boiling, Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom wearing my old PJ bottoms that were a little short for him and reached only till his ankles and was walking with his chest bear.

"Uhh, thanks for the—pants? Although I have to say that you have a cute sense of taste, especially with the embarrassing lion pattern on these pants." He joked.

"If you don't like them, don't wear them." I quivered with humiliation. "What—happened w-with my s-shirt? Does it n-not fit?" I flustered.

"Oh, yeah about the shirt, it doesn't fit. At least the pants worked. Think of it in a positive way, you can stare at my gorgeous body all you want." He tempted suggestively. I felt my face burn and knew I was probably as red as a tomato, so I turned my gaze at the coffee table.

"We—s-should probably—wrap your w-wounds." I whispered bashfully. He chuckled softly and sat down on the sofa beside me.

As I opened the bandages and the bottle of disinfectant, I noticed the many scars that were prominent on Ichigo's chest and arms. His knuckles were red from raw skin being exposed and small cuts, his torso had large diagonal cashes and cuts as well as purple, blue fresh bruises and his shoulder had what seemed like a knife wound.

"Give me your hands." I uttered. He stretched his large, rough hands and I felt his warmth.

I carefully dabbed some cotton balls into the disinfectant and carefully cleaned his knuckles. He winced slightly from the pain then sat quietly letting me clean his wounds. I then started to wrap his hands in bandages.

"As a kid everybody teased me because of my hair colour." He interjected. I glanced up at him and saw a glimpse of despair.

"The fight you had today, did you have fights like that a lot when you were younger?"

"Yeah. So much that I got tired of it. I was teased a lot in middle school. I always thought to myself, 'why is it always me?' Eventually I began pitying myself and ended up hating that part of me." He paused for a brief moment and stared at the floor, then continued.

"It got so bad that one day—I- I almost killed a student. He—was teasing me and started provoking me in front of his friends and I just—snapped. I grabbed him, pushed him against the ground and kept punching him and punching him. Just letting all that rage out on him felt so empowering. Eventually I started punching him with full force until he bled. If—felt so—good having someone else's life in my hands." He trembled. "I was—happy." He confessed with shame.

He gripped his hair and hid his face in shame. I placed the bottle down and put my hand softly on his shoulders. He stopped trembling from fear and grasped my hand with his bandaged one while still staring at the floor. I didn't pull away and let him hold my hand until he calmed down.

"Before—you asked me whether I—liked fighting. It's true. I don't like it, but I—do feel so much anger that sometimes I just—I just—"

"I understand." I interrupted. "You don't need to explain anymore. I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay." I consoled. I gave Ichigo a sad smile and gripped his hand tighter.

His eye's widened in confusion at my kind actions and he turned his head back again towards the floor still holding my hand.

"Before I could—kill him, someone stopped me. I guess you could say almost saved me from myself. I—want to find that person again. I want to thank them, I want them to be happy and I just want to repay them." He implored.

He stopped rambling and calmly let go of my hand. He sat in silence for a few minutes and then hugged himself, after he turned his attention back towards me and smiled happily.

"Thank you. It looks like you saved me." He chuckled and I saw something I had never seen before. His eyes were alit with warmth and his face calm and handsome.

"Y-you're welcome." My heart skipped at beat and I jumped up from my seat. "There's stew on the stove if you want any. I'm—just gonna be in my room finishing up my homework because I have school tomorrow. I left the blanket and pillow on the floor near the sofa. You can watch TV if you're bored. If you need anything—I'll be in my room." I blurted out.

I dashed towards my room and almost slammed the door. _That's was so weird. I never noticed but he is really different from how I imagined him to actually be like_. I blushed and crouched on the floor and buried my head as I hugged my knees.

"Sorry sweetie, looks like mommy and daddy have work again. We'll be back soon. It's a small business trip honey." Said the women soothingly, she pat the little girl's head gently and tried to calm the crying girl. "I promise we'll be back soon, maybe next time we can play together? When we get back ok?"

The little girl sobbed and wiped her tears from her eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Do you—promise?" She sniffed.

"I promise." She hugged her and grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the front door.

"Be a good girl."

"Mhmm…" She mumbled. She saw the women walk out the door. Suddenly the house become silent and dull.

The little girl walked down the hall, her footsteps echoing against the hardwood floor. She opened the backyard door and walked into the bright sun.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP. I jolted awake and shut off my alarm clock in shock.

_What—the hell was that? Who were those people?_

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end.**

_When I was originally writing it, I noticed how bad it sounded so the second half of this chapter actually morphed as I was typing and ended up being WAY better than I thought. I'm actually really happy with this chapter and how well it turned out. =^.^= anyways I was being mean and decided I wanted to torment Ichigo a bit XD I made him so innocent and I felt so mean when I was typing the part where Ichigo was confessing his dark secret. Some people wanted Orihime to be more like she is in the manga so I wanted her to be a little softer than how she was in the first chapter but I still had her have some attitude. Finally I want to point out that I actually gave some REALLY important clues in this chapter so I hope you have some grasp with what's going on because these hints are actually important for the rest of the story! BTW the little part above was a flashback/dream just to clarify people. Anyway please comment and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! _


	3. A distant memory

_Hello all! I finally got around finishing typing this chapter. I'm glad how this chapter turned out but felt like there wasn't much going on. I kinda wanted there to more seriousness to the plot and decided to add some elements earlier than expected. There are some things that I wanted to change up and wanted to add more depth to Ichigo's character plus I felt that all my chapters are too short so I tried to make this one longer to see how it goes. I felt so mean typing this as I made Ichigo suffer XD Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R Thanks again!_

**Chapter 3 **

**Orihime POV**

I sat stiff and frightened in my bed, shivering. _Those—people, do I know them? They –seem familiar, even though I've never met them before._ I felt a pit in my stomach and my stomach started to ache. I shook my head to bury the new haunting dream from my mind and hopped out of bed. I took out my school uniform, got dressed, packed my school bag, and then closed my bedroom door. I snuck steadily into the family room where Ichigo slept and went into the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge and made a quick lunch of wasabi beans and bread and looked at the time_. Oh jeez its 7:30, I'm gonna be late._ I poured cold milk into a mug and chugged it down before taking the little pill I needed. Finally I placed the dirty mug into the sink and dashed out of the kitchen. As I was heading out the door, Ichigo grunted in his sleep and I jumped from being startled. I froze with my hand on the handle and the other halfway into my shoe. I turned back and looked at Ichigo and gazed at his suggestive sleeping position, after a moment of staring I blushed.

His right hand rested on his forehead while his left hung over the edge of the sofa reaching the floor, seeing as how lean and long his arms were. His chest was bear exposing his abdomen and built torso. His head rested, slightly tilted to the right with a scowl on his face. His long legs stretched out and hung over the end of the arm of the sofa. I giggled quietly to myself at his funny yet cute expression and ran out the door. _He's not as bad as he seems_. I smiled to myself as I jogged most of the way to school. I eventually reached the school and burst opened the door into my homeroom class. Some students stared at the commotion then returned to their activities and talking.

"Orihime didn't I tell you not to run to school?" Warned a black hair teen.

"Sorry Tatsuki, I didn't mean to, I just lost track of time." I humbly apologized.

"Honestly you're so clumsy; you could've tripped and really hurt yourself. Damn girl just pace yourself. Don't make me worry." She confessed while patting my head. I smiled at her simple act of concern and affection.

"Stop worrying so much, I'll be fine." I reassured. The bell rung and the next moment the teacher burst into the room.

"Alright, Alright, take your seats." Barked Yoruichi sensei. She took attendance as usual and the long math class begun.

I sat attentively taking notes as the teacher taught and I paused to look out the window. The school grounds were quite due to the early morning and the sun was bright_. I wonder what—Ichigo is doing? I hope he's okay. Last night was so weird the way he was acting and –what he said. I wonder who he was talking about. Saving him. Who could have— _

"Inoue!"

"Sorry!" I blurted out. A couple of students laughed at my outburst and the teacher scowled.

"I said stop day dreaming and answer the following question."

"S-Sorry."

The rest of the morning passed by in a breeze until last period before lunch.

"Come on Orihime! Hurry up and get dressed, you know how annoying Urahara –sensei gets when we're late!" Tatsuki teased.

"I-I'm coming!" I gritted through my teeth as I struggled with my shorts. I dashed out of the change room and outside into the school yard chasing after Tatsuki.

"All right, finally all of you lovely ladies made it." He joked while gazing at me and Tatsuki.

"Okay why don't we start with five laps around the track as warm up?" He cheered enthusiastically. The whole class groaned with frustration and everyone spread out onto the track. As I was about to line up, Mr. Urahara placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to push yourself Inoue, two laps will do just fine." He smiled.

"Y-yes Urahara-sensei." I mumbled. _This is so frustrating. _

After the long gym class, the bell finally ran for lunch and everyone sprinted back inside the change rooms. I steadily changed into my uniform and walked out with Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime." A raven haired girl called from behind us. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rukia! What are you doing coming to school at lunch?" I asked.

"Well, my brother had a meeting in Tokyo with some patient with a rare sickness, se we had to drive there and back." She explained.

"So how did it go?" Tatsuki said.

"It was really boring for me, but onii-san always has work to do so it's nice to just be able to come back."

"Being a sister of a famous doctor must be tiring." I suggested.

"Not really."

The three of us continued our conversation as we made our way back to our classroom. We slid the classroom door open and sat at our usual spots talking animatedly about Rukia's trip until a girl burst into our classroom excitedly.

"Did you see him!? There's this really hot guy on the second floor. I think he's looking for somebody!" The girl giggled.

"Really? I think I saw him too! He's tall, has bright colored hair and looks angry right?"

_No way. It can't be._ I jolted up from my seat and walked towards them.

"You said he was on the second floor right?" I urged.

"Y-yeah."

I ran out the classroom and heard Tatsuki call out after me. I ran down the stairs bumping into students, not looking where I was going. I turned my head left and right staying attentive and alert while looking at all directions. I ran to the first floor near the show lockers until I saw a familiar bright orange head. I dashed to him and grabbed his arm from behind.

"Wow! There you are. Looks like you found me first." He sung playfully.

"What are you doing—here?" I panted.

"What do you think? Looking for you." He grunted.

"How did you know—"

"You're sexy uniform gave you away sweetheart." He teased suggestively. My cheeks burned and I felt my blood boil.

"What's with you? One minute you act murderous then sad." I questioned. He froze and his eyes suddenly become cold.

"What's going on?" I turned around and saw a figure standing near the shoe lockers. He had short dark hair, glasses and cold eyes.

"Ishida-kun. N-nothing, everything's okay." I assured.

"Are you okay Inoue-san?"

"Yes I'm –" Ichigo grabbed my wrist and pulled me slightly.

"Who are you? Who do you think you are coming here so boldly and harassing Inoue?" Uryu argued in a cold, firm tone.

Ichigo pulled me closer so that my back faced him and his right snuck around my waist and his face near the back of my neck.

"I'm her boyfriend. Do you have a problem with it four eyes?" Ichigo hissed.

"Yes in fact I do." Uryu retorted back.

"Boyfriend?" I interjected."Ishida-kun it's alright this is just a misunderstanding."

"Aww, come on Orihime, you don't need to be so humble. Tell him, you don't need to be so shy." Ichigo softly teased.

My cheek burned from frustration and at his close proximity to my face. His hand tightened around my waist and I felt the back of my neck burn from Ichigo's breath.

"That's enough! I don't know who the hell you are but you can't just burst into this school claiming your Inoue's boyfriend!" Uryu exclaimed with anger.

"Why not? Got a problem with it bookworm?" Ichigo taunted.

Uryu's face darkened, his expression turned from pissed to murderous.

"What nerd face, you wanna go?"

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki interrupted. She ran past Uryu and stopped a few feet in front of me and Ichigo. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing to Orihime?" Tatsuki demanded.

"AH! Fun's over. I'm getting bored already. I'll see ya back at home, Hime-chan." He sung. He turned around and walked out of the school. Uryu, Tatsuki and I stood in confusion.

"Wait, see you at home?" Tatsuki interjected. "Orihime what the hell is going on? Who was that?"

"Please Tatsuki—don't worry, I'll explain everything later." I called out as I chased after Ichigo.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? _I ran faster and turned around the street corner and spotted Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Wait hold on." I panted. I finally caught up to him and he stopped to wait for me.

"What –were you trying to prove by coming to my school? What were you thinking?" I urged.

He smirked then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his chest. He hugged me softly and whispered in my ear.

"I wanted to see you."

I blushed at his words and my heart fluttered. We stood in silence for a few minutes as we embraced, then he gently let go but still held onto my hand.

"We—should—get home." I sputtered.

He let go of my hand and I looked at him briefly to figure out what he was thinking. His expression was both sad and defensive. We walked the rest of the way in silence and I avoided looking at his face. As we went inside my apartment I went into my room and shut the door. _What was that?_ I walked over to my bed and sat down in a haze. Suddenly I remembered I had something to do. _Crap! I have a doctor's appointment today at 4:00._ I ran out of my room and into the family room where Ichigo sat quietly.

"Ichigo, I have something I need to do. I forgot can you wait till I get back? Just make yourself whatever you want when you get hungry." I suggested.

I quickly grabbed my wallet, put on my shoes and ran out the door. _I can't believe I almost forgot even though I told the teacher I had to leave early!_ I jogged most of the way to the hospital in order to get there on time. I burst inside and ran to the reception desk.

"H-hello my name is Orihime Inoue and I have an appointment with Byakuya Kuchiki at four."

"He'll be with you any moment. Please wait at the seating area."

"Thank you."

I sat down and waited patiently for my name to be called.

"The doctor will see you know." A nurse said.

I went inside his office and Mr. Kuchiki was at his desk. I sat down in the chair near the bed and the nurse shut the door.

"It's good to see you Inoue-san. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. The pain has subsided a bit." I explained.

"Let me take your blood pressure and heart rate. Please lift your shirt."

I took off my uniform coat and lifted my dress shirt slightly. He took out his stethoscope and gently placed the end over my chest. The cold metal shocked me and I waited as he listened to my heart beat.

"It seems a bit irregular. Have you been running or exercising recently?" He questioned.

"Um… yes this morning in gym class and just now as I was coming here." I confessed. Mr. Kuchiki looked slightly angry as he took the stethoscope out of his ears.

"You mustn't over exert yourself Inoue-san. I told you before to be more careful. I know that is may be difficult but you must refrain from vigorous activities." He scolded.

"Y-yes."

He took out a sphygmomanometer and wrapped it around my right arm. He squeezed the blub and the inflatable cuff squeezed my arm tightly to cut off my circulation. He wrote down a few things on his clipboard and went to his desk. After taking off the inflatable cuff from my arm he told me to sit as he wrote a few things down. Finally he handed me a pink slip.

"Everything seems to be fine. Just please be more attentive to stay away from any form of physical activity for at least a week." He concluded.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Kuchiki." I bowed.

"I'll see you in a week."

**Ichigo's POV**

_All I want to do is be near her, to protect her. I keep finding myself being drawn to her no matter how hard I resist. It's always been like this._

"Thank you Dr. Kuchiki." I heard her say as she left.

"Are you going to come out or are you planning on staying there for the rest or your life?" Byakuya taunted. I stepped out from behind the curtains of the bed and stood in front of him, angry.

"You know you can't keep coming here. I've warned you multiple times already that by doing this I'm breaking the privacy of my patient's visitations." He disclosed.

"I know that." I muttered. He observed me then continued.

"How much longer are you going to make yourself suffer? Isn't it time for you to move on? She has." He proposed.

"I—can't. I won't." I hissed.

"So you choose to continue to suffer."

"I would rather suffer the pain of remembering than loose her!" I snapped. He was silent for a few minutes then spoke.

"Listen to me very closely Ichigo. She is fragile, her mind is in pieces. If you continue to persist in forcing her past her limits, I will not stand back idly. As her doctor I will put an end to your rash actions if needed." He threatened. His eyes were dark and felt ominous. I walked towards the door and paused before leaving.

"I _**won't**_lose her again." I slammed the door and left the hospital infuriated.

_I can't just stand by anymore. I've waited too long_. I felt my anger rise at Byakuya's threat and proceeded towards Orihime's apartment. I went inside the apartment complex and up the elevator. When I was standing in front of her apartment door my body froze from fear, sadness and guilt. _How much longer will this last?_ I mustered up all the courage I had and opened the door. I noticed Orihime's shoes by the door and smelt a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. There Orihime was stirring a pot of soup.

"Ichigo what happened? You were gone when I came back." She questioned.

"Yeah, sorry. I was bored here so I went out for a bit." I lied.

She turned her attention back to the soup and I sat at the kitchen table. _Seeing her like this, so peaceful, it's disgusting_. I felt this sudden urge to grab hold of her and never let go. _How much longer do I have to wait? When will she look at me like she did before?_ I abruptly stood up and walked towards her.

"Ichigo?"

_Don't call my name when you don't even know who I am!_ I grabbed her from behind and hugged her. Her slender back rested against my chest and her small hands were in mine as I held onto her tenderly. _I can't hold back anymore. _

"What are you—."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold back anymore. I can't stand the idea of you leaving me behind." I blurted.

"You're—not making any sense." She whimpered as she struggled to escape my grasp.

"Please—just let me stay like this for a while." I begged.

She immediately stopped squirming and let her arms loosen. We stood in silence and I smelt her fresh sent. I longed for her touch, her smile and above all her love. I squeezed her tighter and felt her flinch from my sudden action. After a few minutes I slowly loosened my hold on her.

"I'm sorry."

I walked to the bathroom then shut the door leaving Orihime bewildered in the kitchen. _What am I doing? _I crouched onto the floor and sat near the bathtub. I punched the wall with my fist and felt all the pain of my past rush up. _Why am I breaking down now? It's been so long since then._ I closed my eyes and felt my chest ache as I let my mind wonder to my past.

**Flashback~**

The little girl sprinted through the cool grass, flowers surrounded the garden. The radiant colours made the garden look bright and peaceful. She ran and the breeze brushed by her, causing her auburn hair to flow and follow her as she ran; the scrawny boy following her as he chased after her. The bright sun filled the air and the trees danced in the wind. The girl stopped and the boy finally caught up. They panted from exhaustion and let gravity pull them down to the grass. They lay peacefully while holding each other's hands and staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Hey Inoue?" said the boy.

"Hmm…" She casually mumbled.

"When we grow up, do you still think we'll be friends?" The bright haired boy asked in concern.

He turned his head to the right and the grass ruffled under his weight. Inoue lay on his right and turned to face him in confusion; he hair following her graceful movements.

"Yeah! Of course we'll always be friends!" She cheered.

She smiled trying to reassure the young boy. He frowned slightly; his golden eyes piercing hers.

"Orihime, do you want to be with me? Do you—like me?

"Of course!" She giggled. "We'll get married!" She laughed sweetly.

His cheeks turned light pink and he pouted his lips.

"Jeez you don't have to say it out loud." He pouted in embarrassment.

He squeezed her hand tighter in his grasp and leaned closer so that their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and whispered softly to her.

"It's a promise."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 END**

_Yay! Another chapter finished! I really like how this chapter turned out! Although it did feel kinda slow and too serious but I wanted to start with the rise of the plot. I wanted this chapter to include Ichigo's REAL personality and some seriousness. I also hinted at a few things with Orihime and Ichigo so I hope you caught on! I would also like to add that I tried to keep Ichigo's personality from previous chapters intact but start to move away from him being silly. Later in the chapter I wanted to hint at some things and I really tired hard to make Ichigo resemble himself like he does in the manga. I really hope that this chapter was entertaining enough! I felt kinda mean by making Ichigo suffer but I wanted to! Anyways please feel free to send me a message on some suggestions or comments you may have! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did._


End file.
